Driving into Heaven
by InkyBrown
Summary: Was it the car...or the driver?


**Parings:** Billy/Oc

**Summary:** Was it the car...or the driver?

**Author's Words:** It went 'Pop!' in me head!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The feeling was back...<p>

Maybe it was Billy's car.

He had a nice car.

She didn't know the model _exactly _but she knew that she liked it. Many people did, after all. The seats were warm and Neferet could sink into them, not worry about becoming over heated. No matter the season, the car seemed to adapt to the riders.

When it was cold, the seats were warmer. Softer. When it was sweltering out, the cool metal on the insides were just that. Neferet could imagine slipping out of her flip-flops to press her toes to the dashboard.

The ride was smoother than milk, regardless. It was as if they weren't moving at all...

Or maybe it was Billy _driving_.

Neferet have to admit that when she first saw Billy in his trusty ride, she thought he would drive like a maniac. She was afraid to be in there with him! Neferet imagine the man would be pushing school buses off the road and running down old ladies if they didn't make it across the street when they were supposed too.

She was proven wrong though, Billy drove carefully when he wasn't upset about something or another. The teen knew it was probably because he didn't want to run risk of scratching his baby.

Hopefully he didn't want to have _her _scratched up as well...

It was a funny thing, Neferet realized as she looked to the passing figments outside of the window. Men sure did love the bond they could acheive with their machinery.

"...upcake?"

The rasp made her turn to the one and only driver. Billy looked back to her, raising a brow at her clouded stare. He snapped his fingers a few times in front of her dazed eyes, pulling to a stop before a diner.

"Hm?" She hummed, sated where she was. His lips moved, but she was too fixed on how the dark around the car seemed to illuminate the man.

"I asked if you were hungry." He repeated. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw how she nodded meekly before smiling lopsidedly. He reached out and palmed her cheek, feeling it's slight chill but Billy didn't ask if she wanted the heat on- he knew that she wouldn't. He ran a hand under her left eye. Billy also didn't ask her what she wanted from inside, he knew her better than she knew herself at most moments.

Neferet sunk back into the seat after watching his broadshoulders melt into the light of the diner.

The sun has fallen and it was perhaps a little later than usual for her to be out on her own accord. Neferet was living it up over a friend's place while Billy 'Attended a Meeting', what ever that meant. She hated to be in the apartment by herself, the soundtrack of other's lives breaching the walls. Making her antsy and lonely all at once.

He picked her up when the lot was ready for a late-night run to a 24-hour burger joint a few blocks away. By then, Neferet was used to the dissapointed stares her friends handed her when she was loaded herself into the car.

Somethings would never change.

Neferet used the toe of her shoe to push in the lighter in the car's broken radio. Billy never used the thing, he always had a lighter with him. Watching with paitence, she waited until it popped back out.

At the same moment, the car door opened and closed-a plastic bag shoved in her lap. Neferet smiled at him when she smelled the chicken-pita from it's styrofoam prison.

_God _did she love those!

Billy smirked back at her before he revved up the engine and they took off.

It was unspoken, his rule of 'Never eating in the car unless we're alone'. Neferet opened his burger and sat it in between them so he could snatch out fries and still steer around aimlessly. Once she asked why did they had to wait while they're alone to eat inside of the BillyMobile.

_'So I can hear them gripin' over why they can't eat in here either?'_

She smiled a bit at the thought as she took a bit of her food.

Eyes trained out of the window, Neferet realized it wasn't because of Billy's car or Billy driving.

It was because she liked car-rides.

She could pretend all of the passing figures and structures were apart of this elaborate lie to keep her entertained until she decided to die. All of the people were actors in some way or another, kinda like that Jim Carrey movie she saw a few years ago.

After a while of driving, everything would fade to white as if erased by a giant Pink Pearl that no one could see. People outside of the mucsle-car's windows would cease to exsist after pointing at the invisable attacker and the buildings that housed them in would crumble so silently that the event would scare Neferet before it left her feeling freed. Colors would loose their meanings and though the sun would be gone as well, it felt as if it would be day-time. Billy would have his hand rubbing slow circles on her thigh, smirking his smirk as he navigated without roads.

They would roar into the white until she was convinced they were driving into heaven.

Driving into heaven with Billy Darley and his kick-ass car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
